Light-sensitive integrated circuits, which provide an electric output signal, such as an electric current, when irradiated with light of a specific wavelength, are known. Interference at the surfaces of the light-sensitive integrated circuit facing toward the light source and further effects cause the electrical signal generated by the integrated circuit to be strongly dependent on the incident light wavelength. This effect is undesirable in the precise measurement of light using integrated circuits.
In order to reduce the wavelength dependence of the output signal, applying an antireflective coating to the surface of the light-sensitive integrated circuit facing toward the light source is known from the publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,488. Such a coating has the disadvantage that it requires an additional process step when manufacturing the light sensor.